Your Star
by Pompeii
Summary: A simple whisper from your voice... And I fade away... Your love for me was everything I need... The air I breathe.
1. Prologue

"I picked out your star  
  
Turned night to day  
  
A simple whisper from your voice  
  
And I fade away  
  
You wish for love  
  
You pushed me away  
  
Your love for me was everything I need  
  
The air I breath"  
  
Your Star, All-American Rejects 


	2. Necessity

The wind glided over his face, whirling the lovely scent of warm english tea into his nose. His breath was soft; his lips molding perfectly to the rim of the tea cup as he took a sip. A crescent shaped moon could be seen in the distance, even though the skies still shimmered with the vibrant, pastel colours of the sun. His eyes traced the cracks running along the window edge. From the corner of his eye he saw someone emerging from the shadows cast by the castle.  
  
Harry reached for his glasses, which were sitting on the far side of the window ledge. Placing them comfortably on his nose, he peered over the window, looking for the mysterious figure. He squinted a bit to the left and found his target. The boy below looked up at Harry. Strands of his exotic silver hair strayed across his face as the wind blew hard against his body, pressing his robes against his elegant figure.  
  
Harry shook his head. He had been staring at Draco Malfoy for over five minutes. What was he doing? Immediately he looked back down and saw Draco holding his one and only Firebolt; the broom his dear godfather, Sirius Black, gave him. Harry glared down at Draco.  
  
Draco was still looking directly into Harry's eyes, piercing his soul. He smirked then turned around and walked into the shadows, disappearing from Harry's site. Harry jumped up from his seat and raced over to his bed, stuffing his feet into his shoes. He pushed against his left leg, but tripped on part of his dangling shoelace. He muttered a curse under his breath and then blotted down the stairs to the common room, knocking Neville over on his back side.  
  
Ron was severely whipping Hermione's butt at wizard's chess; both sitting in plush armchairs near the fireplace. They both glanced up at Harry, surprised at his winded expression. "Are you okay, mate?" Ron stated, looking concerned about Harry's ruffled up state.  
  
Harry took a deep breath; his heart was beating fast. He could feel his blood pulsing through his veins. Why was he so exhausted from running down the stairs? He closed his eyes, swallowed, and opened them again. He looked back up at Ron and Hermione. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I have to go meet up with Malfoy. He stole my broom!"  
  
"Bloody hell, why did he do such a thing?"  
  
"Shall we go with you then, to get your broom back?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"No, no. Thanks anyway, I'll be fine. Well I gotta run." With that, Harry rushed out of the room, giving Ron and Hermione no time to reply. He pushed the picture of the Fat Lady out of the way, leaving her swinging as he departed.  
  
"Where are you going, young man!?" yelled the Fat Lady, but Harry didn't bother to answer for he was already down the hall. Harry was soon out of breath; he wasn't used to running so much. Why was he in such a hurry? Well, he wanted his broom back of course. But then why didn't he want his friends to help him retrieve it? His heart was pumping faster. But faster than it should be. What was wrong with him? Harry's head hurt, he just wanted to get to Malfoy as soon as possible. 


	3. Kisses

By the time Harry was outside the sun was almost completely set. The rays of sun that did escape the deadly trap of the darkness were slowly evanescing. Stars illuminated the blackened areas of the sky, glittering over Hogwarts. The air was now getting colder, containing a crisp feeling every time Harry took a breath.  
  
Harry slowed down, finally coming to a stop. He took deep breaths, letting the air fill his sore lungs. He looked around. In the distance, he saw lights coming from Hagrid's hut and the sullen shadows of the forbidden forest. He then thought to himself: Why did I come running out here? I don't even know where Draco is.. What the hell is wrong with me?  
  
Just as he was ending his thoughts he saw something slip past his face, barely missing his ear. "What the hell?!" He quickly turned his head around to see what had just flown past him. Right in front of his nose was a beautiful golden ball with small, yet hypnotizing wings fluttering so fast that all you could see was a blur. Harry grasped the snitch in his right hand and looked at it. Something was written on it. He rubbed the specks of dirt, which had somehow made their way onto the snitch, off. It read: 'I'm waiting.'  
  
Harry looked somewhat confused. But there was no doubt about it. That was Draco's handwriting. He slowly released his fingers from the snitch and it immediately sped up into the sky. Harry's eyes followed the tiny sparkle all the way until it led to the quiddich field. Harry felt stupid, why hadn't he figured that Draco would have brought the Firebolt there? Harry sighed, and proceeded to jog his way over to where Malfoy was waiting.  
  
Draco was leaning up against the broom shed. He stood there with his eyes closed. Waiting. He tucked the silver hairs blown astray by the wind behind his ear. Goosebumps covered his skin as the brisk air hit his body.  
  
The night sky was now filled with thousands of stars and any trace of the sun was now completely destroyed. Harry finally reached the field, his eyes darting from shadow to shadow, looking for Draco. Where was he? He wouldn't have bewitched a snitch telling Harry to come here as a joke, would he? Harry face looked distorted. His fists shook with anger. He was lead on a wild goose chase. Why had he been so stupid?!  
  
But then he saw someone emerge from the dark. It was Draco. "So Potter, you actually came. I didn't think you were stupid enough to follow me." He walked over to Harry, in a slightly intimidating way, holding two brooms: his Nimbus 2001 and Harry's Firebolt.  
  
Harry looked up at Draco, his eyebrows arched and his hair messy. He drew his fingers inward, clenching them tightly, to calm his anger down. By the time Harry had gained control of his emotions Draco was standing directly in front of him. "What do you mean Malfoy?"  
  
Draco smirked in an evil kind of way and watched Harry desperately trying to control his rage. "I'll ask again, Malfoy, what do you mean?!" Just as Harry closed his mouth, Draco dropped both brooms to the ground and placed his hands behind Harry's head. He pulled Harry's face closer. Harry's eyes were wide open; he looked in horror, fear reflecting from his eyes.  
  
"I mean this." Draco pressed his moist lips against Harry's warm mouth. Harry, still in shock, just watching and letting Draco explore his mouth with his tongue. Draco closed his eyes, thoroughly enjoying every moment of his passionate kiss to Harry. Harry's body stood there frozen, up against Draco's chest. 


	4. Shock

Harry was speechless. He just stood there as Draco's eyelids lifted, revealing his gorgeous eyes, and as he slowly separated his lips from Harry's. Draco gave himself a lift with his toes and gently kissed Harry's forehead where his infamous scar resided. "Now, if you want to beat me to a pulp, you will have to catch me first. Draco mounted his Nimbus 2001 and zoomed off into the midnight sky.  
  
Draco felt his lips with his forefinger and grinned. He snuck a peek back down at Harry, who looked to be still in shock. He let out a small laugh and smiled. He came to a stop on his broom, hovering about 30 feet about Harry and watched the confused boy.  
  
A leaf was pulled off the ground by the breeze and hit Harry in the head. Harry picked the leaf out of his black hair and threw it back into the wind. What had just happened? The person he hates just kissed him, passionately too. Once Harry regained the feeling in his limbs he became enraged that Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin prick just made a move on Harry. Harry grasped the handle of his broom and threw his leg over one side and boosted off into the air.  
  
Draco started moving again, slowly picking up speed, but still giving Harry some time to catch up a bit. Harry held tightly onto his broom and increased his speed, chasing after Malfoy. Draco sped off into the night sky. "Malfoy, wait! Why? Why did you do that?!"  
  
Turning around to face his nemesis, Draco stopped. "Are you angry, Potter? Did I make you mad? Didn't you like the feel of my tongue in your mouth?" Harry blushed and looked down. The ground started to swirl as he recalled Draco's kiss. Harry's eyes started to close and his hands let the broom free. He was falling. He couldn't think straight. Everything was spinning. 


	5. Of Love and Hate

Draco caught Harry before he hit the ground. A worried look had taken over his face. One arm was holding Harry and the other was clutching onto the Firebolt; he had to use his legs to stay on his own broom. He rose higher into the sky; carefully cradling Harry with his one arm, making sure his small body wouldn't fall again. When they were high enough to see over Hogwarts, Draco flew towards the school. It was a rough landing, but he made it safely on to the roof. He put down both brooms, and swiped his other arm underneath Harry's legs lifting him up as if he were a baby. He steadily climbed up the roof until he got high enough point to have a view of everything around them. Slowly, Draco placed Harry next to him. Harry was still out of it, once in a while letting out a mumble about how much he couldn't stand Snape's Potions class.  
  
After he settled Harry down, Draco plopped down right next to him and laid his head on Harry's chest. Gliding his forefinger around Harry's neck and right breast, Draco remembered the kiss he and Harry shared. He blushed at the thought of their lips touching.  
  
Harry started to regain consciousness, but Draco was too lost in his thoughts to notice. Harry tensed up when he saw Draco's head on him. What was he going to do? He then recalled what happened on the quiddich field. His cheeks flushed and turned a shade of pink. For some reason he wasn't bothered by Draco's head on his chest. In fact he kinda liked it.  
  
Draco's eyes were closed; he was intensely listening to Harry's heartbeat. Something took over Harry. He no longer hated Malfoy, but felt some odd sensation about him. Harry lifted his left hand, trembling. He wanted so badly to wrap his arm around Draco. Harry gently laid his hand down on Draco's waist.  
  
Stunned for a moment, Draco shot up off of Harry's chest and stared into his bright green eyes, looking somewhat alarmed. Harry jumped back, frightened by Draco's reaction. "What do you think you're doing Potter?!"  
  
"What am I doing?!? Why were you laying on me!?! Kissing me wasn't enough was it?!" Harry had gone to far this time. Malfoy looked enraged. Flustered, he grabbed the front of Harry's robes and lifted him up so his toes could barely reach the roof tiles.  
  
"Potter, of course it wasn't enough. Do you really think you of all people could please me? Ha! Let's be serious now, Potter." Harry's mind was racing. A few seconds ago he just wanted to hold Draco and now he was on the verge of killing him. That is, if he could. Draco was now holding Harry so high that Harry was having a hard time breath. Staring at him as he struggled, Draco smirked and then began to laugh. "Oh, Potter. You drive me crazy." Just as his mouth closed, completing his sentence, he threw Harry down onto the roof. Harry broke his fall by extending his arms. His curled up onto a ball, trying to get a breath. Tears slide off his cheeks onto the rough roof tilling. "Don't be such." Draco yelled as he kicked Harry in the side, "a baby, Potter!!!"  
  
Harry clenched down on his teeth, trying to get himself to cool down, but the pain was surging throw his side. Before he knew it Malfoy had pinned him down, pressing both of his hands on Harry's shoulders. Harry winced in pain. Draco, lifted his right hand from Harry and reach into his boot. He pulled out a small, but exquisite dagger. He quickly unsheathed it, throwing the case to Harry's side.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Harry mumbled with fear.  
  
"Oh Potter you little kid, don't worry. I won't kill you. Yet." 


	6. The Sadist

Draco lowered the knife to Harry's chest. He slipped the blade underneath the color of his robes. Lifting up his hand, the dagger ripped through robes and the shirt he had underneath. Draco pulled at the tear on his robes until they finally fell off completely. In the meantime Harry couldn't move, to scared that Draco's poor knife skills might kill him if he wasn't careful. Frustrated with his dagger, Draco grew tired of trying to slice Harry's shirt off. In the end, he dropped his knife to the side and tore Harry's shirt with his bare hands. Harry accidentally let out a small giggle. He thought it was amusing that Draco concentrated so hard to get Harry's shirt off.  
  
The noise made Draco look up Harry, but Harry quickly recovered and acted like he was scared of Draco. The night's breeze hit Harry's bare chest, hardening his nipples. Draco enjoyed watching Harry shiver. "Now, Potter. You asked me what I was going to do, eh?" Draco leaned over Harry as his fingers wrapped themselves around the dagger. He brought the dagger to his face and licked the sharp edge of the blade.  
  
Pressing the tip of the dagger on Harry's left breast, Draco made a clean shallow cut. He eagerly watched the blood fill up the wound and drip down his stomach. Harry made his hands into fists, attempting to ignore the pain. Draco dipped his fingertips into Harry's wound, gently smothering his blood around his chest in circular motions. Harry winced at the contact of Draco's finger's and his cut. Draco looked into the depths of Harry's eyes and saw him struggling to fight the pain. He grinned then sunk his teeth into the bottom half of the slash. Harry's eyes started to water and tears streamed down the corners. He didn't even realize he was gripping onto Malfoy's other arm until Malfoy unlatched his hand. Blood was smeered all over Harry's chest and on Draco's lips. Draco released his teeth, letting Harry's wound throb.  
  
The sides of Harry's face where now drenched in tears. His chest throbbed with pain; he could feel his blood pulse through his body. Draco's tongue slid out from between his lips and started stroking the incision in Harry's chest. Harry's breath became louder and deeper, holding back his tears. Draco lowered his head, pressing his plush lips on the wound. Slowly moving his head upward, passionately kissing Harry's neck. Harry tilted his head back, slowly losing himself into the world Draco was creating.  
  
Draco's lips traced every contour of Harry's collar. He lifted his head and looked at Harry. Harry looked back at him, wondering why he stopped. Their faces drew closer together, Draco's tilting slightly. When their soft lips made contact, Harry closed his eyes, indulging himself inside the kiss even more. Draco's body wrapped itself around Harry, keeping him warm from the chilly air. Just as their kiss was evolving, it started to drizzle. Draco looked annoyed, as did Harry. Draco's lips separated from Harry's. He looked at Harry as if it were his fault it started to rain.  
  
"What the hell. I can't believe it's raining. Your lucky Potter, you'll make it out today still alive." As Draco was getting up, he shoved his fingers into Harry's bruised side, where Draco had kicked him previously. Harry peeled over, watching Draco mount his broom and fly away.  
  
What had just happened? Harry looked perplexed. He propped himself up against the roof more comfortably. The rain was getting stronger, droplets covering Harry's skin. The blood from where Draco had pierced his skin was still bleeding. He slowly stood up, not wanting to injure himself even more. He reached for his broom, got on it, and took off. He carefully snuck into the enterance of Hogwarts. How was he going to make it back to the Gyffendor common room with out getting caught by one of his professors? What about Filch? Harry sighed, "Why did I have to go after Draco?" 


	7. Worry

Ron was staring at the fire, dozing off at times. Hermione was reading, occasionally kicking Ron in the shin to keep him awake. Ron got up and poked the coals in the fire. Turning around, he asked Hermione what time it was. "It's about 45 minutes after midnight. I wonder what's taking Harry. He's been out a while. Reckon we go look for him?" Ron propped himself back on the plush cushions of his armchair.  
  
"We should wait a bit more. I know he would get mad if we thought he couldn't handle Malfoy by himself," Ron explained to Hermione.  
  
"But what if he's hurt, don't you ever worry about him?"  
  
"Of course, I do Hermione, but you have to learn to understand Harry." Ron replied. Hermione gave him a harsh look, but didn't say anything and returned to the book she was reading. The fire crackled, releasing a burst of heat into Ron's face. Ron sighed and looked at Hermione, who obviously looked annoyed.  
  
"Alright, alright. Let me go fetch Harry's invisibility cloak." Hermione looked up at Ron and smiled.  
  
"I knew you would cave in." Ron looked back at her and gave her the same annoyed look she had given him previously. He crept up the stairs to the boy's dormitory, careful not to wake anyone. He brought a candle with him so he could see where all of Harry's possessions were. Moving items around, Ron finally pulled out the long cloak. Ron tiptoed back down the stairs, clutching the cloak in his hands.  
  
"I found it Hermione," Ron stated looking up at her. Hermione nodded and slipped on her shoes. Ron kneeled down and put his own shoes on. When they were both ready to leave, Ron wrapped the cloak around Hermione and himself. They gently moved the Fat Lady out of the way, trying not to wake her.  
  
Hermione whispered, "Where do you think he would be, Ron?"  
  
"Blimely, how should I know? Let's try outside." Ron and Hermione skulked through corridors and down a various amount of stairs. "Damn, we should have brought the map with us. We might run into a teacher." Hermione didn't seem too concerned with what Ron was saying. She was looking directly in front of her. They had walked right into Peeve, literally.  
  
Peeves looked queasy. "Who's here?! I may not be able to see you, but I swear I felt something pass through me! If you don't identify yourself, I will scream!" Hermione and Ron looked at each other. They immediately ran down the end of the hall, turning at the corner. "You asked for it!" Peeves yelled at the top of his lungs, "There are students out of bed! Filch there are students out of bed! Get them before they escape!"  
  
Filch came jogging down the hallway giving Peeves a nasty look. "It's about time you got here! Something passed through me. Students are out of bed!" With that Filch started his search.  
  
Hermione and Ron were both breathing hard. Their faces were blank. Ron pulled on Hermione's robes, asking her to slow down. They stopped to catch their breath, but hurried along, hoping Filch wouldn't find Harry.  
  
In the meantime, the pain in Harry's chest, side, and head was unbearable. He huddled over in a corner, attempting to regain some strength. He clutched his wound; it was still bleeding, leaving a small puddle of blood where he sat. His head was throbbing. He couldn't hold onto himself anymore. He closed his eyes, to shield out the pain, but soon passed out.  
  
Ron and Hermione finally reached where Harry was. "Harry! What's wrong?! Harry are you hurt? Harry talk to me!" Hermione's voiced was shaky. She pulled off the cloak and rushed over to Harry's side, with Ron following her. "Harry?!" 


	8. After Taste

Harry's eyes opened and he looked at the two of his friends. "When did you guys get here?" Hermione put her arms around him. Harry winced at her touch.  
  
"Did Malfoy do this to you, Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry stayed silent. Ron looked at Hermione with a look telling her this wasn't the time to be asking questions with Filch and Peeves looking for them. Ron lifted Harry onto his back and once again joined Hermione underneath the cloak. They walked steadily for a while; having Harry on his back was making Ron's pace a great deal slower than what it should have been.  
  
The halls remained clear of Filch and Peeves, which made things a hell of a lot easier for Hermione and Ron. After a good long walk they finally reached the Fat Lady, who was snoring away, mumbling to herself. Hermione whispered to the Fat Lady and then told her the password. Ron hurried Harry inside, thankful that they didn't get caught. Hermione helped Ron lay Harry on one of the chairs, then when to go mix potions together to help Harry cope with the pain. "What happened with that bloody Malfoy, Harry?" Ron demanded, looking worried for his best friend. Hermione returned to where Harry was laying with a bowl full of Murtlap essence. She soaked a face cloth in it then placed it gently onto Harry's chest. The wound stung for a bit, but then the pain was replaced with a warm, fuzzy feeling. "Harry, can you hear me? What happened between you and Malfoy?" Harry looked up at Ron and apologized.  
  
"I don't really know. I'd rather not talk about it right now." Hermione and Ron nodded consecutively. "Sorry guys." He put the face towel back in the bowl and pushed himself off the chair. "I'm going to head to bed now." As Harry made his way up the stairs, Ron looked at Hermione.  
  
Harry flopped down on his bed; he couldn't sleep so there was no point in trying to. He pulled the sheet up over him, rolling over to his side. When he heard Ron's footsteps coming up the spiral staircase, Harry closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. He wanted to avoid talking to Ron. There was absolutely no way he could tell Ron or Hermione what had happened with Draco. Ron knew he was awake; Harry's snores just weren't believable, but he figured Harry didn't want to talk, so he didn't bother him.  
  
The stars outside plastered the midnight colored quilt draped over the land, each star slightly illuminating a small portion of the night sky. Ron was soon fast asleep. Harry looked up at Ron and then down at himself. He pulled his knees up to his chest and flinched as the skin around his wound moved. A trickle of blood ran down Harry's chest. With his right forefinger, Harry wiped up the blood and then licked it off the tip of his finger. The warm somewhat bitter taste covered his lower lip. Harry swung his legs over, onto the floor and climbed out of bed. He walked over to the window, a cool breeze catching his unbuttoned nightshirt. With the help of the wind Harry let his shirt fall to the floor. The fresh air blowing in through the opened window was especially appealing to Harry. He walked over to the window and lifted himself up into it. After a few minutes of trying to get into a comfortable position, he finally found a decent spot, with his back propped against the inside wall of the window.  
  
His left arm fell into place across his stomach, with his hand wrapped around his hip. There was no way Harry could manage even a wink of sleep, there was too much racing through his mind. His fingers played with the edge of his right pocket in his pants. The wind blew against Harry's small body, setting some of his wild hair into his face. Harry looked towards the sky through his hair; his eyes glistened and reflected the moonlight. Placing his right hand over his heart, the tips of his fingers graced over the torn flesh. Draco's imaged flooded Harry's brain. Harry's fingertips traced over his chest, circling around his nipples, stimulating his mind. His fingers running down his skin sent chills down his back. Harry closed his eyes, smothering himself with his thoughts about Draco. Although it took him a while, Harry finally found peace with his mind and was able to fall asleep. 


	9. Solitude

Ron woke up at dawn. He let out a yawn and stretched for a few minutes. Finally when he felt somewhat awake he got out of bed and put on some slippers. He glanced over to Harry's bed and saw that he was no longer there. The first thought that came to him was that maybe Harry went down to the common room, but as he started down the stairs he noticed Harry sleeping in the window from the corner of his eye. He back tracked a bit then walked over to the window. Harry was shivering in his sleep. The morning air was a bid frigid, Ron thought to himself. He took the quilt on Harry's bed and placed it over Harry. As he was laying the blanket down, he saw the scar Draco had left on Harry's chest. If he were Hermione he would probably flip out, but Ron figured it was just a battle scar and it looked as if were healing, so there was no need to cause a fuss.  
  
Although Ron tended to be a little more calm than Hermione when it came to Harry, he still wanted to keep an eye on him, so he flopped himself down on the floor next to the window Harry resided in. The sun was slowly overcoming the darkened sky. The sound of birds chirping flooded the once silent morning. The suns rays were soon peeking over the trees warming the air all around Hogwarts.  
  
Harry awoke to the bright light beaming in his eyes. He wiped away the sleepy dust around his eyes and blinked at Ron. "Morning Ron." Harry said embracing the warmth of the sun.  
  
"Morning. How are you feeling?" Ron asked hoping he would get some details about what happened with Draco.  
  
"Still a bit tired, but alright." Harry decided that what happened between he and Draco would remain only in his head.  
  
"Uh, Harry," Ron stuttered, "you know if you want to talk to someone about what happened last night, I'm here for you, mate."  
  
"I appreciate that Ron, but there's really not that much to talk about. We got into a small fight, but look," Harry pointed to the floor next to his bed, "I got my broom back."  
  
Ron figured Harry wasn't telling everything about what went on with Draco, for he failed to mention the scar on his chest. But Ron decided to leave it alone; the boy had a right to his privacy. "What do we have this morning?" Harry inquired.  
  
"Double Potions. I would really rather not deal with Snape in the morning, but Snape and Draco at once, that's torture." Ron complained to Harry.  
  
Harry was fixed on Ron's words, especially 'Draco' and 'torture'. Ron looked at Harry with a puzzling look and waved his hands in front of Harry's eyes. "What? Did I say something?"  
  
The words repeated themselves over and over in Harry's head, but then he broke free from their hypnotizing effect. Harry shook his head, "No, no. Sorry, I'm just a bit tired. Lets head down to the common room shall we?"  
  
Ron nodded and they both got up, "You should throw on a shirt though, before we go." Harry looked down and realized he was shirtless. He agreed and found his nightshirt on the floor and slipped it on, buttoning it up while they proceeded down the stairs. Hermione, as Ron had suspected, was sitting in one of the plush chairs waiting for them to get up. She gave Harry a warm and caring smile. Harry returned the kind gesture, "Morning Hermione."  
  
"Good Morning Harry. Are you feeling better, now that you've rested?" She asked with a voice filled with concern.  
  
"I feel better, thanks." Hermione smiled and gave him a tight hug. Harry winced a bit a first because she squeezed down on the scab, but then covered up his pain with a funny looking smile. Hermione, however, didn't seem to notice, she was too happy to notice.  
  
Ron's stomach growled, "I'm hungry, let's got get us some breakfast. Sound good?" Hermione and Harry nodded consecutively and the three of them left for the Great Hall. 


End file.
